A CALL TO ARMS
by Rust
Summary: All of the piece are falling in to place and the Scoobys now find that they will need some help in the biggest fight of there lives.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters of both Buffy and Angel are mine. The only character that is mine is the Vampiress Lusca.   
  
SETTINGS: This fan fic starts at the end of season five, but the rest of this story will be in an Alternate Universe (AU).   
  
PAIRING: For now the story will start off with A/C, but later it will become B/A. The other pairings are S/F, W/O, X/L, G/F, and W/L  
  
A CALL TO ARMS  
  
By: Leo Rust  
  
Part one  
  
In the north-east of Chine in the province of Manchuria with in the foot hills of the green mountains stands a temple forgotten by the out side world, but not by the dark forces. For over a thousand years the temple has stood strong in the war against the darkness, but in the last two hundred years the small temple has started to lose ground.   
  
As the time went on so did peoples belief in the world they exist in change, And with the changing of times so has the number of monks coming to the temple. With the number of monks growing smaller as well as the magic around the temple growing weaker. The warrior's of darkness have attacked more and more with overwhelming force in order to take something they have been after since the fall of the old ones.  
  
In the early morning hours just as the sun is coming up the last remaining monks of the Temple of The Light have congregate with in the mine prayer chamber. Smiling at the others the old Abbot starts to talk.  
  
  
  
"My brothers know longer can we hold the magic shield. We have also been cut off from the town and any other kind of out side help, and there magic has cut use off form opening any gates of magic."   
  
Looking over the faces of people who have also come to the same truth the abbot continues on.  
  
  
  
"After talking to all of you and spending much time in meditation I now know what must be done." Taking a deep breath. "Lo Rei come forwarded."  
  
  
  
Coming forwarded is a man some where in his mid thirties standing some where at five- three whit dark brown eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yes Abbot?" came the heavy voice.  
  
  
  
"You are the beast fighter here both in magic as well as the fighting arts of Shaolin. Using the secret underground network of tunnels you are going to take with you the prophecies of the six and the codex's of our history and find one of the circle of warrior's to give them to. Do you understand?"  
  
  
  
"Yes Abbot." 


	2. PART 2

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters of both Buffy and Angel are mine. The only character that is mine is the Vampiress Lusca.   
  
SETTINGS: This fan fic starts at the end of season five, but the rest of this story will be in an Alternate Universe (AU).   
  
PAIRING: For now the story will start off with A/C, but later it will become B/A. The other pairings are S/F, W/O, X/L, G/F, and W/L  
  
A CALL TO ARMS  
  
By: Leo Rust  
  
Part Two   
  
Sunday, April 23,2004   
  
It's been so long since I've written in this book, but then agene the last time I wrote in it I also wrote that this was my last time writing in it.   
  
So much has happened to my friends and me that it's sometimes hared to believe that we are still together. We have been there for each other doing both the good times as well as the bad, but in the last four years we have become more then just friends we have become family. But the paths that lead to this were not simple ones and we all had a hard time at it, but we did find our way throw it some how and on the other side we found that we had become more then what we started off as.  
  
For Dawn and I it all started in two thousand two with use going to A.L. to see our father for the summer, but as always nothing went as we had planed it. For starters when we got to our fathers house not only did he forget that we where coming he was on his way to work, and for some reason he did not know who Dawn was.   
  
Walking in to the house with a crying Dawn right in to the living room we were both shocked to find Whistler setting there. After some name-calling from me he started to tell me way he was there.   
  
It would seem that the lord of haven and earth and master of all was not to happy with how I came back to earth so Whistler was sent to tell me some things. At the time all I wanted to know was how had my father forgotten about Dawn. For the next five hours Whistler told me some things I could not believe where true and it was a good thing that Dawn had fallen to sleep because I was having some major trouble taking it all in.   
  
The fact that I had been pulled out of haven had taken some time to get over but I did. The fact that I was now immortal and now the first Master Slayer to walk to earth was also ok, way not I'm unlike any other Slayer before me so way not this to. The fact that Angel and Cordeila the bitch where now lust bunnies was a surprise that still hurts tell this day. But the big shocker was that I had children not one mine you but two a boy and a girl, and I had them with the love of my now immortal life.  
  
With the help of a small memory spell done by Whistler I got to see how my children where conceived on a day that never was. I also got to remember all that I learned from my sisters when I was in haven, and the fact that it was me who wanted to come back so I could stand with my children when the end of days came. After letting me cry for some time for all that I've lost and that has been give back to me Whistler started to tell me more about my children.  
  
First Whistler started by telling me how not only were Dawn and Conner bother and sister but they where also fraternal twins who where half vampire and half slayer. Then he started to tell me how Conner was taken from Angel to one of the main hells how he came back and how he tried to kill his own father. All I could do was cry for a son I never know and my Angel who had changed so much.   
  
I could not understand how a man who once hit me in order to save one from falling in to the darkness could throw his own son his own blood out to that vary darkness he was fighting.  
  
There were many things I need him to explain to me, but there was only one I could ask him about. It was how could they be half vampire when Angel was human when they were conceived. He told me how the powers were told to turn the children over to use and since Angel was falling more in to the darkness at the time they sent him Conner, but Angel had always been destined to be a vamp and that is way they where half vamp.   
  
Before living Whistler told me that I was to stay in the city for two weeks and in that time Conner was going to find me as well as some other people and at the end of those two weeks I was to return home with both Conner and Dawn.  
  
There so much more I need to tell you but it's going to have to wait for tomorrow; because, for now the hunt is calling. 


End file.
